Until the Ocean
by FATUA
Summary: Esa era la sutileza de la muerte que estabas experimentando, aunque lo que hubieras querido era  algo doloroso,  y que con cada  centella de dolor pudieras expiarte un poco.


Hola. Gente bonita… si un saludo del más puro estilo Luis Miguel que Klan; como siempre y para no perder la costumbre me disculpo ante la comunidad Bleach&Grunge por apenas mandar mi historia y ante todos los que me leen por no actualizar nada, es que eso de las cosas que hacer y el vacío creativo no son una buena compañía.Y en verdad que me dio trabajo hacer esta canción...

Disclaimer: Todo es de Tite kubo, y puede haber occ justificado, la canción es de Malfunkshun: una banda que produjo muy poco, pero que es de los iniciadores del movimiento grunge a continuación: Until the ocean.

.com/watch?v=FjXPjpkInLk

Se han buenos en sus comentarios porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes… en otras palabras pido piedad. Gracias.

* * *

**Until the ocean**

_Uno a uno tus sentido se apagaban._

_Era la sutileza de la muerte lo que estabas experimentando, aunque lo que hubieras querido era algo doloroso, y que con cada centella de dolor pudieras expiarte un poco._

_El agua estaba helada, era Diciembre y al norte, el mar se cubría con una ligera capa de hielo la cual pudiste romper con facilidad, a pesar de esa apariencia eras fuerte._

_Lo primero que notaste fue como perdiste la sensación de cada una de tus extremidades, intentaste mover los dedos de las manos, no pudiste, y pensaste que morir era un hecho, porque aunque te arrepintieras tus brazos y piernas ya no te servían para nadar, ya ni siquiera sentías el frió del agua. Tu cuerpo caía a la oscuridad, no quisiste abrir los ojos, hasta que estuvieras bien adentro, porque no querías pensar o imaginar que fue lo ultimo que ella vio antes de morir ¿Tal ves fue piel huesos y cabello quemado?, ¿ Gente con sesos volados de un tiro ? y es que fue a 6000 pies de altura donde se desato el infierno en el que ella moriría._

_Todo estaba negro, el océano ya no era azul. _

Es cierto ella estaba muerta y fue tu culpa, tú la llevaste al aeropuerto- la Culpa te carcomía tanto-, nunca sentiste eso hasta hoy. Supiste del atentado por la televisión, una presentadora rubia y de grandes tetas lo dijo tratando de aparentar preocupación e indignación a los sucedido pero su tono era de notable indiferencia, no le tomaste importancia y seguiste bebiendo un poco del coñac que sobraba en tu vaso. Un loco había tomado un avión, pero hoy en día, cualquier loco hacia algo desesperado por atención así que dejaste el dinero de la cuenta y caminaste a tu casa porque no querías pensar en lo ocurrido esa tarde, no sabias como reaccionar. Tú mundo había cambiado por completo, ella lo había cambiado. Por un momento tu soledad había sido acompañada.

Fueron las palabras más raras que alguien había escuchado en una despedida- ¿me temes mujer?- querías escuchar una respuesta de su boca; saber si ella te temía, nada cambiaba solo te sumirías mas en tu soledad porque no merecía nada de ti, pero si no te temía no estabas preparado para esa respuesta, pero aun así, la querías saber. Que ilógico te habías vuelto, te reprendiste mentalmente.

Ella era la que al principio te provocaba repulsión, sus ideales sobre la amistad, el amor y la vida, porque todo en ella brillaba como un diamante y tu tan negro sin brillo y sin vida solo podías sentir aversión por ella, por eso trataste de generarle desesperación que dejara de creer en todo ¿que fuera como tú?, que se limitara a seguir ordenes, que no pensara en un futuro mejor, que ni siquiera pensara en un futuro pero no cedió. Aunque estabas seguro que adentro de ella había cosas que habían cambiado porque ella también sentía lo mismo que túla soledad fue lo primero que notaste cuando la conociste, que sus ojos grises estaban vacíos y que ese brillo era un mecanismo de defensa ante el mundo. Por eso te llamo la atención al fin habías encontrado un igual.

_Cuando llegaste a la orilla del muelle no escuchaste nada, el océano congelado no emitía ningún sonido, no había gaviotas, no había olas rompiendo contra la playa solo estabas tú, el único ser que respiraba aire en kilómetros y te preguntaste ¿Que había escuchado ella antes de morir?, ¿insultos?, ¿disparos?, ¿gritos? ella estaba en una prisión en el aire sin ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. O la mato una bala o se asfixio, las mejores opciones que pudiste pensar para su muerte, deseabas que hubiese sido rápida e indolora, pero¿ si no?, si ella había sufrido, se habría quemado viva o agonizaba herida en el avión. Solo un milagro podría salvarla, pero eras el encargado de que los milagros no ocurrieran._

_Saltaste al hielo_

¿No eras tú el mejor abogado de la firma?, y aun así no pudiste convencer a una simple becaria de ser como tú, en verdad eras un fracaso. Porque esa niña con su sonrisa, sus ojos de cachorro y su insoportable tono de voz agudo se te metió no solo en tu cuerpo, porque en verdad era bonita por eso el megalómano de tu respetado jefe la tenía ahí, no, se te metió en la cabeza con su búsqueda incesante del corazón, de defender lo bueno, por favor ¿No estaban en el buffet de abogados con los casos mas corruptos de la ciudad?. Aun así ella se atrevía a dictaminar que era lo bueno y malo cuando eso solo eran cuestiones de moralidad cambiante y variante con la época, para ti una simple moda de la cual vivías pero en la lista de cosas estúpidas que tenía la mayor era el haber entrado al buffet Aizen& Co ella sola. A veces pensabas que era demasiado tonta, pero fue la persona con la que mas conversaste en toda tu vida desplazando a Aizen Sosuke en influencia sobre ti.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan importante? Tanto que lo único que temías en el mundo hasta esa tarde es que ella te tuviera miedo, nunca pensaste en que moriría y que tu serias el culpable de su muerte que habías sido el conspirador, que todos los materiales con los que el avión exploto los habías pagado puntualmente a los Kuchiki.

_El agua se había metido completamente a tus oídos y se empezaba a filtrar por tus fosas nasales, ya podías saborear lo salado del océano._

Por primera ves en años, algo mas atormentaba tu mente al regresar a casa, ni una sinfonía de Wagner podía distanciar el recuerdo de cómo ella extendió su mano para tomar tu mano y decirte suavemente un no, ella no te temía y te aterraste pero no quisiste soltarla, no podías, hasta que tuvieron que ir por ella los tripulantes de la nave que ya iba retrasada, ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde debía de abordar el avión que la llevaría al otro lado del mundo. Su piel era caliente y suave en otra ocasión ya la habías sentido cuando te abofeteo pero esta ves fue cariño lo que sentiste porque cuando tomo tu mano solo te estaba mirando a ti, porque el mundo era un lugar para ti y para ella nada mas. Habías descubierto un miedo que nunca habías sentido y era sentir algo por otro ser humano y que este te correspondiera. No pensaste que la amabas hasta que te toco, no estaba en tus planes sentir eso. No pensaste que algún día extrañarías a alguien y que por primera ves su aguda y chillona voz te asía falta. Por primera vez te sentiste solo porque ahora sabías que era compañía.

Ahora empezabas a conocer , la esperanza ,de que ella estaría contigo y que lo primero que haría en 12 horas al bajar del avión sería tomar un teléfono y escucharías de se voz un - Shiffer senpai estoy bien. Y eso haría que la incertidumbre que tenías por dentro al no saber como estaba te dejara de carcomer pero al igual una infinidad de ¿ y ahora que? inundaban tu mente, nunca te habías sentido tan pequeño y finito como en ese momento que escuchabas el cantar de una valquiria. Alguien como tu no estaba preparado para esto por eso te sentías mal esa tarde, cuando sentiste que tu vida ya no era solo tuya porque había alguien a quien le importabas de verdad, alguien que veía una persona en el verde de tus ojos no un objeto. Nunca te pensaste tan afortunado y desdichado hasta que ella estuvo lejos.

_Apretaste tus ojos para que no se filtra agua a las cuencas, la sal en el agua ardía, pero después de un rato aceptaste ese dolor porque solo así sufrías un poco lo que ella sufrió. _

La primer llamada que recibiste en esa noche no fue de ella si no fue la voz del imbécil de Yami diciendo- esta hecho- prendiste la televisión que escasamente veías y en el noticiero de las 11 toda la atención estaba puesta en las imágenes de un Airbus A380 quemándose en las alturas y en un video difundido por you tube sobre un grupo terrorista adjudicándose el hecho, por un momento, tus pensamientos se alejaron de ella y pensaste en un trabajo bien hecho al fin de Jaggerjaks había hecho algo satisfactorio y había explotado un avión como era debido, de canal en canal veías la historia del atentado, ya tenían toda la cobertura mediática que necesitaban.

La segunda llamada que recibiste fue de tu jefe, felicitándote por un excelente trabajo, nadie pensaría ahora que estuvieran metidos con ese grupo extremista menos ahora que el avión que habían volado era de la compañía y ahí viajaban empleados. La voz de tu jefe sonó complacida eras un increíble estratega había hecho bien en criarte, hasta te hablaba en persona para citarte a la conferencia de prensa que darían en media hora en un hotel del centro de la ciudad. Te duchaste y te pusiste un elegante traje negro de luto para demostrar como lamentabas lo que su compañía y las familias de sus trabajadores habían sufrido. Un trabajo bien hecho, una naciente relación, hasta ahora nunca habías aspirado a tanto, todo lo tenías. Hasta que escuchaste el numero de vuelo del Airbus que exploto en el cielo.

Por un momento tu rostro impávido se descompuso, ¿que era lo que experimentabas?, horror, tragedia y un dolor muy fuerte. Tu pecho se sentía hueco. Pocos segundos después pudiste leer el fax con el nombre de los empleados a los cuales redirían respeto y su nombre era el octavo número. Apagaste la televisión y te sentaste en el sofá de cuero blanco. Estaba muerta. Sus restos calcinados descansaban en el fondo del océano, y era un hecho tú la habías matado.

Donde antes sentías la satisfacción del calido roce de su mano, ahora te quemaba como ácido, su sonrisa ya no era hermosa si no un gesto descompuesto que no querías recordar, su voz era un chillido desagradable, ella era despreciable no querías recordarla, no querías siquiera saber quien era, como lucia o que vestía. Pero no podías de dejar de ver tu mano, la misma que ella había tocado, la lavaste desesperada mente ahora te causaba repulsión y te lastimaba. Mas valía haber dicho que te temía en el aeropuerto.

_Ya no te quedaban mas minutos, el agua se filtraba por tu garganta y fosas nasales ya ni siquiera sentías el sabor salado en tu boca llena de agua, faltaban segundos para que tus pulmones se llenaran ya no podías distinguir si tenias los ojos abiertos o cerrados, todo era negro._

Subiste al mercedes negreo de la compañía, que esperaba afuera de la torre donde vivías, echaste un vistazo hacia el edificio, suspiraste . Así estaba mejor, ella muerta y tu con vida, así debió de ser desde un principio, habías confraternizado con la carne y si había alguna consecuencia eras tú el culpable. Ella era tu enemigo natural, y si algo habías aprendido de la naturaleza es que el mas fuerte siempre ganaba, algo en ti se tranquilizo cuando viste su nombre en la lista, ella ya no te cambiaría. Nunca debió entrar ahí, nunca debió conocerte , ella por un momento casi tiraba todo lo que eras a la basura con un simple -no te tengo miedo- casi te destruía pero tu eras mas fuerte. De todos los que estaban ahí tu lo sabias las emociones te hacían débil.

Yami abrió la puerta del auto para que bajaras a la rueda de prensa, a tu derecha estaba Aaroniero, otro estupido que te causaba repulsión sus complejos lo habían llevado a hacerse tantas cirugías para parecerse a un Actor de moda… pero aun así te daba el guión de la conferencia de prensa, era bueno en su trabajo. Entrar al panel, pedir una respuesta al gobierno por la inseguridad, y llamar a un cambio, si, tu jefe estaba por entrar a la política y habías preparado todo muy bien. Entonces porque cuando tuviste que hablarle a su hermano, para dar las condolencias sentiste ese hueco en tu pecho y pensaste que ella no debía haber muerto.

No ella no debía de haber muerto, veías con tus ojos el flash de las cámaras, y el calor de las luces quemaba tu piel casi transparente, ella no debía de haber muerto, no ella. En este momento mucha gente debía de estar llorando por ella…¿Y si tu murieras, alguien lloraría por ti? No, la única persona que lloraría por ti estaba en el fondo del mar y tu la habías matado, tu le diste el sobre donde tenia la carta de aceptación para su internado en Harvard, tu moviste todas tus influencias para pagar sus estudios, diciendo que era porque la querías lejos de tu vida, mentías, querías hacerla feliz. No tomaste la copa que te ofreció el mesero, volteaste a los lados y lo que viste te resulto ofensivo, gente brindando y feliz por que ahora la campaña seria un éxito, una entrada dramática, cobertura total en los medios de comunicación y la martirisación de una bella mujer con un futuro prominente, los veías en sus ojos tenían tanto respeto como temor, seguro estaban pensando si la utilizo a ella seguro cualquiera de nosotros podría ser fácil carne de cañón, por eso te felicitaban y trataban de alejarse lo mayormente de ti. Y aunque en la conferencia de prensa se había tratado su nombre lo cierto es que a nadie le importaba que ella estuviera muerta, aun cuando lo habían lamentado . Pero a ti sí, si pudieras cambiar… tu lugar por ella lo harías sin dudar. Ella era tu refugio.

_El agua había infundado tus pulmones, tu garganta y tus fosas nasales, pero no tenias sentido luchar, estabas ahí por tu voluntad así que dejaste que la ultima burbuja de oxigeno se fuera de ti, como el ultimo recuerdo de su cara y su voz. Y fue así como dejaste que tu vida se fuera… ahora ya no la necesitabas._

Saliste de la reunión sin previo aviso, ojala que todos se quemaran ahí dentro… en realidad no era tan mala idea… matarlos uno por uno- Unas cuantas llamadas a las personas correctas diciendo la ubicación de las cuentas, secretos sucios y archivos que todos los que estaban ahí guardaban, tal ves lo arreglarían un poco, y dijiste ¿porque no?. La traición no era tan mala después de todo.

_Hasta el océano la seguirías_

Estaba hecho. Lo que tenías que hacer lo hiciste a partir de ahí la responsabilidad era de otros. Ahora solo faltaba que ella te perdonara, y si existía otra vida o algún otro lugar querías seguirla, ahora que ya habías encontrado tu corazón.

_Ella era tu corazón._

Al final el cuerpo congelado de Ulquiorra Shiffer fue encontrado 6 días después en las playas heladas, de Hueco Mundo, cuando llego la ambulancia por el cuerpo, una mujer de largos cabellos rojos, rompió la vaya de seguridad y viendo el cuerpo tendido en la playa lloro junto a el.

Inoue Orihime nunca abordo, el vuelo 808 de Espada Airlines.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Nota: La idea de los Kuchiki como traficantes de armas es de Fantasmaalineal sama, de los cuales tratan sus fics de Beach & grunge._


End file.
